1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly to a washing machine in which a pulsator to create a rotating water stream is rotatably installed within an inner tub in which fabrics are accommodated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is a machine that provides mechanical action using electricity to remove contaminants and the like adhered to clothing, bedding, and the like (hereinafter referred to as fabrics). The contaminants adhered to fabrics are separated from the fabrics via chemical reaction of detergent contained in wash water. The washing machine requires a long time to remove the contaminants adhered to fabrics via reaction of detergent alone. When applying mechanical action, such as friction, vibration, or the like, by generating a water stream, easier and more rapid separation of the contaminants may be accomplished.
The washing machine may be classified into a dual tub type washing machine, a pulsator type washing machine, and a drum type washing machine.
In the dual tub type washing machine, a washing tub for implementation of washing and rinsing and a dehydration tub for implementation of dehydration are arranged respectively in left and right regions within a casing. The washing tub and the dehydration tub are driven independently of each other using a drive motor, such that laundry is first subjected to washing and rinsing within the washing tub, and subsequently moved to the dehydration tub to thereby be subjected to dehydration.
In the pulsator type washing machine, an inner tub in which laundry is accommodated is rotatably installed within an outer tub in which water is accommodated. A pulsator to create a rotating water stream is rotatably installed at an inner bottom surface of the inner tub. Both the outer tub and the inner tub have top openings for introduction and removal of fabrics from the upper side of the washing machine. With this configuration, fabrics are washed by a rotating water stream that is generated as the pulsator is rotated within the inner tub.
In the drum type washing machine, a drum in which laundry is accommodated is rotatably placed within a tub in which water is accommodated. Both the drum and the tub have front center openings for introduction and removal of laundry from the front side of the washing machine. The drum is connected to a horizontal rotating shaft of a motor that is secured to the tub, enabling washing of laundry.